


Draw

by peoriapeoria



Series: Fitter of the Species [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AmazonSteve, Artist Steve Rogers, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and art, memory and loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw

Steve doesn't draw so he won't forget. Since the Serum his memory is perfect. Once the jitters of prancing about the stage settled, he realized he didn't need the lines taped to the shield. It was put to a more serious test as he saw the map leaving the lab with Bucky. He still sees Bucky fall, the terror as metal gave out, as he couldn't reach, almost touched and failed.

Steve draws so it's not just in his head. He draws places they hunkered down, London busted up, he draws Brooklyn. Steve draws the Howlers as they were, not the old men most of them became, he draws Bucky, draws their flight, the factory in flames. He draws Schmidt's plane, Schmidt's car, the mountain base. He draws the nothing Schmidt became touching the Tesseract.

He draws the USO gals with their beaus and he draws Peggy firing on the assassin, shooting the new shield, sitting in the plane before he jumped. In the Jeep, on the way to the procedure, he draws Peggy over and over.

Steve draws their Battle of Manhattan and he draws Grand Central Station. He draws Penn Station lost long ago and he draws automats, Brooklyn Dodgers stealing home, dodgers among the trolleys.

He draws the ice that filled the window as he bore down.


End file.
